Los cuentos antes de dormir de HPsegún yo,claro
by Lara-eternal-anjiru
Summary: ¿Que hacen los personajes de HP antes de dormir? ¿Oír un cuento? ¡Por supuesto! Y una servidora los narrra.¡AL FIN SE TERMINÓ EL CURSO! ¡PUEDO ACTUALIZAR DE NUEVO!
1. Default Chapter

Los cuentos para la hora de dormir de Harry Potter  
(según yo, claro ^^).  
  
Una enooooooorme sala rectangular sin ventanas, de paredes  
de piedra con columnas incrustadas a intervalos regulares y  
techo abovedado, como una cripta antigua. El suelo se ve  
completamente cubierto por una mullida alfombra carmesí,  
exceptuando el extremo del fondo (enfrente de las macizas  
puertas de roble que permiten el acceso a la habitación)  
donde se eleva una plataforma con tres escalones. Los lados  
largos del rectángulo que es la sala están totalmente  
cubierto por grandes estanterías antiguas de madera llenas  
de libros y algunos escritorios, del mismo estilo que los  
estantes, cargados a rebosar de pergaminos, plumas, botes  
de tinta, materiales de dibujo, artefactos mágicos, una par  
de telescopios, figuritas de cristal, extraños relojes,  
maquetas,...  
En la pared del fondo, tras la plataforma, cuelga un gran  
estandarte que representa sin lugar a dudas un escudo de  
armas (muy hermoso, para qué negarlo). Sobre la plataforma  
se encuentra una mesa (¡sí, adivinasteis, también antigua y  
de madera!) con la forma de una U aplastada (mas o menos  
así: \===/), sobre la cual reposan una cadena de música,  
CD's y un ordenador (lado izquierdo), un atril de mesa  
grande, una preciosa pluma de águila y un tintero (centro),  
y una montaña de libros, mangas y bolsas de sanos alimentos  
nutritivos (léase: patatas fritas, palomitas de maíz,  
golosinas, palmeritas de chocolate, etc, etc)(lado  
derecho). Tras la mesa, una gigantesca silla-sillón  
giratoria color gris llena de cojines. A ambos lados de la  
plataforma hay dos puertas.  
La mitad del suelo de la sala (desde el centro hasta la  
plataforma) está cubierto de cojines de todos los tamaños,  
formas y colores, mini-sofás de esos hinchables como los  
flotadores y mantas nórdicas. Los más cercanos a la  
plataforma presentan indicios de uso constante.  
Las puertas se abren con gran estrépito y rapidez para dar  
paso a... a... a una centella brillante que salta, canta y  
vuela por toda la amplia habitación, arrastrando por unas  
cadenas doradas que salen de la bola de luz a unos  
conocidos guardianes (y quienes no los conozcan ¡que se  
lean mi bio, cuernos, que no lo voy a explicar veinte mil  
veces!).  
  
Luarnim: ¡¿Se puede saber que le ha sucedido esta vez?!  
  
Logan: U_U' Sobredosis de azúcar, varios mails de sus  
colegas, se compró los primeros tomos de  
InuYasha... ¿me dejo algo?  
  
Jaqui: Que ha empezado por fin este fic.  
  
Logan: Ya decía yo...  
  
Kura: Por fin nuestro trabajo será publicado, ¿verdad,  
Kero?  
  
Kero: ¡Sssssíiiiiiiiiiiii ^O^! (Éstos dos fueron los que  
más curraron con este fic.)  
  
Entretanto, la bola de luz a llegado hasta la plataforma y  
se ha plantado de un salto en el centro de la mesa. La luz  
se va y aparece entonces a maravillosa, fantástica,  
inigualable, genial, magistral...  
  
Luarnim: ¬¬ ya deja de darte coba.  
  
Grrr ¬¬... metiche... aparece la querida autora Lara-  
eternal-anjiru (sí, hablo sobre mí en tercera persona ¿y  
qué? Como si no supieseis ya que estoy loca de atar) en su  
forma chibi con un gorro de dormir blanco (pompón incluido)  
y dos grilletes dorados en los tobillos de los que cuelgan  
cinco cadenas (tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha), la  
cual se repantinga en su sillón mientras que su staff se  
sienta/tumba/despatarra/enrosca en sus sitios habituales  
(uséase, los más cercanos a la plataforma.)  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡-^w^- Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a este  
nuevo fic! Hoy estamos aquí, en mi sala secreta bajo  
tierra, para responder a la siguiente pregunta, que sin  
duda muchos os habréis hecho alguna vez.  
  
Logan: Lo dudo.  
  
Chibi-Lara: _¡A callar, cenutrio! Como decía, la cuestión  
es: ¿qué hacen los personajes de Harry Potter antes de irse  
a dormir (o en su defecto, a la cama, y no necesariamente  
para soñar con los angelitos *evil smile*)? ¡Pues escuchar  
mis famosos cuentos populares! Decid adiós a los hermanos  
Grim y otros autores noños, caducos y, para que mentir,  
momias desde hace una eternidad. Preparaos para una buena  
dosis de slash, yahoi, humor, perversión y diversión a  
cargo de una servidora.  
  
-*- Las puertas se abren y entran Remus Lupin y Sirius  
Black, el primero con un pijama color crema y una capa-bata  
verde esmeralda y el segundo lo mismo pero todo en negro  
(Autora: Todas juntas, a babear *TT*). Ambos se sientan (o  
más bien Siri-boy se sienta y luego sienta a Rem-rem en su  
regazo) en un cojín King Size -*-  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Y he aquí a la pareja protagonista! ^w^  
bienvenidos, es un placer.  
  
Logan (a Luarnim): Pero si vienen todas las noches.  
  
Luarnim: Sí, pero hoy habrá más gente.  
  
Chbi-Lara: En efecto, el resto de los invitados ya deben de  
estar al llegar.  
  
-*- Dicho y sucedido, se abre la puerta y entran James  
(pijama a rayas verticales azules claras y oscuras) y Lily  
(camisón rojo de tirantes), seguidos por Voldie-Señor-  
Oscuro-Ryddle (tutú... ejem, pijama negro con serpientes  
bordadas en los puños de la camisa y bajos del pantalón, y  
gorrito a juego), Merluzus... digooooooo, Lucius Malfoy  
(pijama amarillo pálido, pongamos como el mus de limón,  
también con gorro a juego), Snivellus... esteee, Severus  
"Sevy" Snape (capa negra, gorrito ¡cómo no!, y suponemos  
que por debajo un pijama también negro) y Peter Pettigrew  
"rata traidora" (pijama rosa con quesitos dibujados y  
llevando un cerdito de peluche en brazos... ¬¬ sabía que no  
tenía cerebro, pero que tampoco tenga vergüenza...).  
Mientras los recién llegados se acomodan, entran también  
Nymphadora Tonks (camisón verde a juego con el pelo),  
Alastor "Ojoloco" Moddy (capa marrón y no quiero imaginar  
lo de debajo), Arthur y Molly Weasley (pijama gránate él y  
camisón rosado ella), Rubeus Hagrid (abrigo de topo y  
llevando a Fang y a Fluffy, los cuales portan gorros de  
dormir en cada cabeza), Minerva McGonagall (camisón antiguo  
blanco y bata escocesa) y el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore  
(también con una camisola blanca antigua de dormir, bata  
morada con estrellitas cual Mickey Mouse en "Fantasía" y  
¡pásmense! un peluche de Fawkes).-*-  
  
Chbi-Lara: ¡Perfecto, no falta nadie! Ah, aviso, mientras  
estéis aquí, la única que puede hacer magia SOY YO. Así que  
dejad de mataros con la mirada y sentaos. Bien, comenze...  
  
¿¿¿???: ¿Se puede? Queremos apuntarnos.  
  
Chibi-Lara: ºº? ¿Uh, quién es?  
  
¿¿¿???: Nosotros.  
  
-*- Las puertas se abren un poquito y aparecen las cabezas  
de Harry, Ron, Hermione y cía-*-  
  
Harry: ¿Podemos oír los cuentos?  
  
Todos: ¡Pliiiiiiiissssssssssssssss!  
  
Chibi-Lara: Veamos... habrá escenas sexuales, lenguaje  
fuertecillo, asesinato, sangre... ^w^ no veo ningún  
inconveniente, adelante.  
  
Jaqui: ¡Amita! ¡Que son niños!  
  
Kura: Vamos a ver, Jaqui. El menor de ellos tiene 13 años,  
la mitad viene de familias muggles y por lo tanto ven  
televisión, tienen clases con Snape y fijo que la mitad ya  
lo han hecho al menos una vez.  
  
Kero: Así que ¿dónde está el problema?  
  
Jaqui: Nada, no hay ninguno.  
  
Kura/Kero: Entonces...  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Venga, pasad de una vez, que entra aire!  
  
-*- Nuevo desfile de personajes: Harry (pijama azul), Ron  
(pijama naranja), Hermione (camisón dorado... ¿qué? Es  
prefecta, no estúpid... vale, a veces también es estúpida,  
pero no inocente), Ginny y Luna (camisones carmesíes),  
Neville (pijama gris y osito de peluche), Seamus y Dean  
(pijama verde con tréboles el uno y de los West Ham el  
otro), Parvati y Lavender (camisones rosas con lazos  
morados), los hermanos Creevey (pijamas marrones *¿no  
odiáis que os vistan a juego con vuestr@ herman@?*), los  
gemelos Weasley (pijamas verdes con la inicial de cada uno  
bordada), Bill, Charley y Percy (pijamas negro el 1º,  
gránate con un dragón dibujado el 2º y a rayas grises el  
3º), Oliver Wood (buenísimo con su pijama ceñido negro),  
Angelina, Katie y Alicia (camisones bastante provocativos,  
morados y turquesas), Fleur Delacour (camisón plateado),  
Cho Chang (camisón azul), Cedric Diggory (pijama amarillo),  
Ernie Mc Millian(pijama amarillo también y gorro de  
dormir), Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot (camisones color  
lavanda), Draco Malfoy (peluche de serpiente y pijama  
plateado... ¡cuidado con dónde apuntáis la nariz, que la  
sangre cuesta mucho quitarla luego!), Crabbe y Goyle  
(pijamas marrones) y Blaise Zabini (pijama verde)-*-  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Excelente! Ahora que todos os habéis acomodado  
(y dejad de intentar maldeciros de una puñetera vez, que no  
va a funcionar) comencemos la velada.  
  
-*- La autora se recoloca el gorro, saca un grueso libro  
del tamaño de una losa grande con pastas granates y el  
título en letras doradas, lo coloca sobre el atril, lo  
abre, se pone unas gafas (no las necesita, pero dan  
ambiente), agarra la pluma, la apoya sobre el libo y ésta  
empieza a escribir sola mientras que la autora se recuesta  
en su silla-*-  
  
Chibi-Lara: Luarnim, Logan, haced el favor...  
  
Ambos: U_U''... ¬///¬... Disclaimer: a nuestra amita no le  
pertenecen ni los personajes de Harry Potter ni los cuentos  
populares, sólo los secuestró un rato para escribir este  
fic. Homofóbicos largo, por favor, esto no es para vosotros  
y no queremos reviews que le echen en cara su gusto por el  
yahoi a nuestra amita.  
  
Jaqui: Agradecimientos a Industrias Galadriel&Saruman (o lo  
que es = Light&Magic(marca patentada por nuestra amita,  
cualquier uso de ésta debe ser con su permiso)) por su  
colaboración.  
  
Ningún animal o planta sufrió daños durante el  
rodaje, aunque sí algunos mortífagos. .  
  
//.....// =Pensando.  
  
*......* = Paranoias de la autora.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
1º.Capucha Black.  
  
Érase que se era, en un lugar allí por el 5º pino (o como  
diría Álvarez Casco, al ladito justo del Prestige) vivía  
una pareja en situación un tanto irregular (no estaban  
casados) con su hermoso, adorable, sexy, estupendo, cachas,  
sexy, apuesto, tío bueno, ¿dije sexy? *¡PTAF! ¡AUCH! ¡Quién  
me ha tirado el cojín _!* hijo, que se llamaba Sirius  
Black pero al que muchos apodaban Capucha Black por su  
manía de llevar una ídem a todas horas. Este bello,  
sublime, maravilloso *¡PLAF! ¡Te he visto, Snivellus! ¡Como  
me vuelvas a lanzar un cojín te enteras!* chico era la  
delicia de sus padres, James y Lilian Potter * Lucius: ¿Y  
si sus padres eran Potter por qué el se apellidaba Black?  
Chibi-Lara: ¬¬ Porque a la autora, es decir, yo, le da la  
jodida gana; y cierra el pico, Merluzus.*, los cuales no  
sabían si matarlo aparentando un accidente o mandarlo a  
Azkaban de cabeza(esto último lo descartaron por compasión  
hacia los pobres dementores.)  
  
Un buen día, Lily le dijo a su retoño:  
  
Lily(sonrisa tonta): Sirius, cielo, ve a llevarle esta  
cestita con Coca-Cola, tabaco Camel y patatas Ruffles  
(publicidad subliminal, y eso que no me pagan) a tu  
abuelita,  
  
Siri: ¡Máma, odio ir a casa de EL abuelo! ¡Es un vejestorio  
feo, grasiento y aún encima se traviste!  
  
Lily (sonrisa tonta y falsa): Pero, cariño, es tu abuela.  
  
Sirius: ¡Que no voy, leches!  
  
Lily (sin sonrisa): ¡O VAS O TE QUEDAS SIN COMER UNA SEMANA  
ENTERA Y ADEMÁS TE MANDO AL PELUQUERO DE RONALDO!  
  
Siri: ¡Noooooo, por favor, el peluquero de Ronaldo  
nooooooo! TT^TT Tá bien, voy.  
  
Lily(otra vez sonrisa boba): Así me gusta, rey, y ten  
cuidado con el lobo //no lo vayas a matar, que nos  
conocemos y sé como eres//.  
  
Y para el bosque se fue el divino, precioso, encantador  
*Suelta ese cojín, Sevy, te lo advierto* Capucha Black,  
cantando y saltando que... naahhhhhhh, iba refunfuñando y  
pensando muy mal de los antepasados de su madre, tirándoles  
piedras a los pájaros y pateando lo que pillase primero. El  
día era pleno: nubes tóxicas, un incendio, dos aviones  
secuestrados que tenían toda la pinta de dirigirse a  
Howgarts, Voldie en tutú malva e ¡increíble! hasta flores  
en el camino.  
  
En esto, cuando llegó al desvío, advirtió que alguien  
estaba allí durmiendo bajo un árbol y se acercó  
sigilosamente //con un poco de suerte le podré coger la  
cartera sin que se entere// pensaba, pero cuando vio al  
joven durmiente pensó en cogerle otra cosa, y no  
precisamente con las manos. El chico que ahí yacía tenía el  
pelo color miel con mechones plateados, piel cremosa,  
labios rojos, facciones delicadas, caderas estrechas,  
trasero priet... que estaba buenísimo, vamos (y si a eso lo  
añadimos el factor de que su ropa consistía en un pantalón  
y un jersey ceñido blancos, que os puedo decir... *TT*), y  
el verlo le levantó a Sirius algo más que el ánimo. Justo  
cuando se inclinaba para viol... para ver si estaba bien,  
el chico despertó y le sonrió con unos celestiales ojos  
dorados.  
  
Remus: Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin. ¿Y tú?  
  
Siri (comiéndoselo con la mirada): Sirius Black.  
  
Remus: ¿Y a dónde vas con esa cesta?  
  
Siri: A casa de mi abuelita, que vive al final del  
bosque.(Se le ocurre una idea y mira maliciosamente al  
lobito) Oye ¿y si echamos una carrera hasta allí? Tú ve por  
ese camino y yo por este. El primero que llegue gana.  
  
Remus: Pero a lo mejor se hace de noche.  
  
Siri: Nehhhhh, da igual. Si llegas primero enciérrate en el  
dormitorio y espérame.  
  
Remus: ºº? E... En el dormitorio?  
  
Siri: Eeeeeeeesss queeeee... te veo tan cansado... //te veo  
tan puñeteramente sexy que o te vas ahora o *CENSURADO*//  
  
Remus: ^^Que amable, gracias; bueno, nos vemos.(se larga)  
  
Siri: (Mirándole allí donde la espalda pierde su honroso  
nombre) Y tanto que nos vemos...  
  
Resumiendo: tomaron cada uno su camino y Remus, a cual  
Sirius había mandado por el camino más corto, llegó antes y  
llamó a la puerta.  
  
¿¿¿???: ¡COMO SEAS UN MALDITO *PIIIIIII*, ASQUEROSO  
*PIIIIIIIIIII* VENDEDOR AMBULANTE DE *PIIIIIIIIII* TE VAS A  
ENTERAR!  
  
*Chibi-Lara: ¡Lee el guión, imbécil! Snapy-pooh: ¿Y qué me  
harás si no lo hago? Chibi-Lara (mirada y tonito muuuuyyyy  
dulces; entiéndase peligrosísimos): ¿De veras quieres  
saberlo ^w^? Snapy-pooh: No...)  
  
Replay.  
  
...y llamó a la puerta.  
  
¿¿¿???: ¡Pasa, Capucha Black, querido, que te estoy  
preparando un zumo //sí, zumo, de cicuta y cianuro te lo  
voy a dar, jodido crío, quién me mandaría a mí tener  
nietos, si salió a su padre...////¡Cállate, papá, que yo al  
menos no soy travesti!// //James, hijo ¿qué te tengo dicho  
de meterte en los pensamientos de la gente?// //¿Hazlo  
siempre que puedas y sácale un beneficio?// // ¬¬  
maldición... y encima tiene razón el muy hijopu...//!  
  
Remus entró en la casa, pero justo entonces salió la Luna  
llena y se convirtió en un precioso licántropo.  
  
Abuelita Snape (¿recordáis a Snape-boggart vestido de  
abuela? Posh ese es): ¡La hostia, de donde salió este  
bicho...!  
  
Bicho que lo atrapó y empezó a darle un masaje a base de  
colmillo y babas, pero que recordando su colesterol y  
teniéndole aprecio a la vida (nadie puede comerse semejante  
veneno y vivir para contarlo) se limitó a mordisquearlo un  
poco *Snapy-pooh: ¿Un poco? ¿A setecientos puntos de sutura  
lo llama "un poco"?* y luego lo arrojó de la casa. Según  
testigos oculares, unas horas más tarde se vio pasar a un  
bulto negro travestido que chillaba "¡Cagoen su calavera,  
maldita autora de los cojones, así te salga un forúnculo y  
tengas que sentarte al mismo tiempo, hija de la grandisíma  
p...!", pero que llegado a ese punto una garra gigantesca  
surgió de las nubes y lo aplastó.  
  
En cuanto al bello lobito, tras deshacerse de los jirones  
de ropa que lo cubrían, se fue al dormitorio, se tumbó en  
la cama tamaño matrimonial y se quedó sopa.  
  
Entretanto, Capucha Black había terminado a su vez su  
camino, tras salvar heroicamente a tres ancianitas,  
rescatar a dos niños y... vale, tras haber bebido en un bar  
que le pilló en el trayecto y haber dormido la mona toda la  
noche. Llamó delicadamente a la puerta.  
  
Siri: (pegándole un patadón a la puerta): ¡Viejo, ande  
andas! ¡Que espero a un chaval y no sé si ha llegao antes  
que yo! (se fija en las manchas de sangre y los jirones del  
vestido favorito de su abuel@) ¡Anda la osa, alguien se ha  
cargado al viejo! ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, DIOS EXISTE!  
  
En esto notó algo diferente ( más diferente de lo normal,  
sangre en el suelo no era nada del otro mundo), se  
convirtió en perro y olfateó un delicioso perfume que lo  
guió hasta el dormitorio, donde yacía una figura cubierta  
por las sábanas de la cama. Se desconvirtió entonces, para  
arrodillarse junto a la cama, y más concretamente junto a  
la cabeza del ocupante de dicho mueble. Percatándose de que  
su abuelo (sí, aún no se le ha ocurrido pensar que su  
abuelo no está y que lo del salón no era sangre de pollo,  
pero el chiquillo nunca destacó por su inteligencia) estaba  
muy mejorado.  
  
Siri: Abuelito, abuelito, que pelo tan dorado tienes.  
  
Rem: Porque ése es mi color.  
  
Siri: Abuelito, abuelito, que piel tan suave tienes.  
  
Rem: Pues con todo el chocolate que consumo...  
  
Siri: (poniéndose a cuatro patas encima del bulto pero sin  
tocarlo aún) Abuelito, abuelito, que ojos tan grandes  
tienes.  
  
Rem: Son para ver que haces.  
  
Siri (quitándola las sábanas y de paso quitándose la ropa):  
Abuelito, abuelito, que orejas de lobo mas lindas tienes.  
  
Rem: Son para oir tus palabras, que por cierto no te  
entiendo del todo.  
  
Siri: (acariciándolo): Abuelito, abuelito, que labios tan  
sensuales tienes.  
  
Rem: Pues mira, esos sí que no sé para que pueden servir  
ahora.  
  
Siri: Espera, que yo te enseño. (lo besa hundiéndole la  
lengua en la garganta).  
  
Rem: Si... Sirius, que manos tan fuertes tienes.  
  
Siri: ¡SON PARA MOSTRARTE EL PLACER, MI PEQUEÑO MOONY!  
  
Empezaron a oírse gemidos y gritos por todo el bosque, y un  
amable leñador que pasaba por allí se acercó a la casa.  
  
Peter: ¿Qué pasará en casa de la abuelita?  
  
Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa (ah, pero ¿a "eso" se le  
ocurren cosas?) que escuchar lo que se decía.  
  
Rem: ¡AHHHHHHHHH, PADFOOT, VOY A VERTERME!  
  
Siri. ¡DIOSSSSSS, MOONY, SIGUE ASÍIIIII, ERES  
MAGNÍFICOOO....!  
  
Dado que las ratas no se distinguen por su valor, ésta en  
concreto salió por patas, se metió en un convento y llegó a  
prior.  
Sirius y Remus no volvieron a salir de la casa, y ni falta  
que les hizo. El bosque donde estaba la casita fue llamado  
el Bosque Prohibido y nadie se acercó nunca más.  
Severus Snape sobrevivió al "accidente", volvió a  
travestirse y se convirtió en el amante de Lord Merluzus de  
Malfoy.  
Lily y James, alegres por librase de su único hijo, se  
ocuparon de que nada faltase a la pareja (que ni se  
molestaban en preguntarse de donde salía la comida),  
declararon a éste por muerto y cobraron un seguro de vida  
de 700000 millones de euros. Actualmente viven la gran vida  
en las Canarias.  
  
Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha  
acabado.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Bueno, mis queridos invitados, por hoy ya es  
suficiente -^w^-¡ ¡A dormir!  
  
Todos: ¡Noooooooo! ¡Otro, otro!  
  
Chibi-Lara: Mañana, y ahora A DORMIR. (saca su varita hecha  
con un cuerno de unicornio relleno de pluma de fénix y con  
mango de madera de sauce llorón y unido al cuerno mediante  
tendones de dragón... sí, mi varita lo tiene todo) ¡SOMNUS  
ALTUS!  
  
Bien, por fin se durmieron. Ahora, lectores, os ofrezco la  
posibilidad de intervenir un poco en este fic. ¡Votad el  
siguiente cuento! El que escriba el primer review votando  
por el cuento ganador tendrá la oportunidad de ser el  
invitado estrella del próximo chap.!  
¡Nos leemos!  
  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
  
Sigue la flecha  
Y pulsa el botón.  
  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
  
Ambos sabemos que deseas pulsarlo y reviewar.  
  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V  
  
¡QUE LO PULSES, CUERNOS! 


	2. Werewolf y los siete críos

En la misma sala que la vez anterior, vemos a los  
personajes antes mencionados. La única diferencia es que  
ahora la mitad están sobando en los cojines, Sirius y Remus  
están sentados junto a Luarnim y Logan hablando de algo que  
parece importante y, a lado de ellos, un pequeño montón de  
personajes con toda la pinta de haber sido achicharrados  
yace al lado de la mesa de la autora, concretamente cerca  
del enorme libro de cuentos, en el centro sobre el atril.  
De la susodicha autora no se ve ni la sombra.  
  
Siri: Apuesto a que pican dos más.  
  
Logan: Yo a que aún caerán cuatro.  
  
Siri: Va la apuesta.  
  
Rem: Paddy, yo creo que deberíamos avisarlos.  
  
Siri: Oh, vamos, Moony, ahora me estoy divirtiendo... pero  
si tu quieres podemos ir a divertirnos juntos .  
  
Rem: ¬¬.  
  
Luarnim: Chist, viene otro.  
  
Los cuatro se hacen los suecos mientras que Draco Malfoy,  
tras asegurarse de que nadie lo ve (o eso cree la pobre e  
ingenua criatura), se acerca al libro y lo toca con una  
sonrisa arrogante... ¡FLUASHHHHHHHHH!... para, cinco  
segundos más tarde, caer desmayado en el chamuscado grupo  
junto al libro entre los que se encuentran Harry, Ron,  
Peter, Snape, McGonagall, Percy, Cho Chang, Parvati,  
Lavender y el propio Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Luarnim: XXDDDDDDDDDD, me debes seis galeones, Logan.  
  
Logan: XDDDDDDDDD, nunca imaginé que la pequeña serpiente  
caería... pero tú me debías seis a mí, apostaste a que  
Dumbie no picaba. Deuda por deuda.  
  
Luarnim: Okis.  
  
Siri: XDDDDDDDD, como se electrocute otro antes de que  
llegue ELLA gano yo.  
  
Remus: UU'''''... ¬¬... son como críos...  
  
Las puertas se abren y entra la ya conocida, loca, sádica,  
desquiciada, amada, reverenciada, adorada e idolatrada  
Luarnim: ºº?¿Y eso? Chibi-Lara: Una oda al egocentrismo  
w. autora, acompañada por una figura encapuchada cual  
dementor de Azkaban.  
  
Chibi-Lara: -w- ya estoy aquíiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! ¿Qué tal  
durmie... ººU tantos lo intentaron?(nótese que recién acaba  
de reparar en el ingente bulto negro junto a su mesa)  
  
Jaqui (saliende de su cabaña-montaña hecha con mis libros):  
Sep .  
  
Kura: w Es un placer volver a esto.  
  
Kero: y Ya echaba de menos trabajar.  
  
Sombras de Mägo de Oz: No os quejéis, que nosotros aún  
no... aún no...  
  
Chibi-Lara: Ya, bueno, sí currais (sobretodo en este  
chap.), otra cosa es que transcriba todo lo que imagino al  
ordenata. ¡Ah, hacía tiempo que no podía escribir!  
Reclamaciones a mis padres, por favor, que yo no tengo la  
culpa si el cab... el hijopu... el amargad... bueno, mi  
tutor, me suspende mates sacando una media de ocho en el  
resto de las asignaturas. ¡Pero por fin estoy de vuelta  
-w- para alegría de mis lectores y desesperación de mis  
enemigos ¿los tengo ºº? Jaqui: en fanfiction e Internet  
no, pero en la vida real... ¬¬sí, mensaje captado.! ¡Y  
esta noche contamos con un invitado de honor: ni más ni  
menos queeeeeeee...... ¡Cecil Gabbiani!  
  
La figura se quita su capa y revela a un atractivo chico de  
20 añitos, vestido con un ceñido pijama negro (sí, me gusta  
el negro ¿algún problema?) que, sonriendo con diversión,  
contempla la sala secreta para después acomodarse en un  
sillón hinchable junto a Sirius y Remus (los más cercanos  
a mi mesa -w- soñar es gratis).  
  
Cecil: Me alegro de estar aquí.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Neh, el honor es mío y tú lo ganaste... a  
medias. -w- ¿en serio no tienes pareja, con lo majo que  
eres?  
  
Luarnim: Amita, céntrese.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Aps, sí. A ver, despertemos a todos esos. (Saca  
su varita) ¡MARIS AQUAE! (Cae un pequeño chubasco y todos  
los personajes se despiertan, inclusive los  
electrocutados).  
  
Harry: ... ¿qué pasó?  
  
Draco: ... ¿no está prohibido tener dragones como  
mascota?  
  
Chibi-Lara: wen teoría sí, pero como yo soy una 3ª parte  
dragón tengo ciertos privilegios. Ahora, un consejo: no  
intentéis coger el libro de nuevo; por varias razones:  
  
1ª Se escribe a medida que yo os cuento, así que no podréis  
leer ná de ná.  
  
2ª Tiene un hechizo de protección consistente en una  
sacudida eléctrica equiparable a toda la energía que  
consume España durante un día entero. A menos que os  
apetezca imitar a una barbacoa, yo que vosotros ni lo  
miraba.  
  
3ª ¿Alguien se ha cansado de vivir, o realmente no sabíais  
que me podría cabrear por eso -w-?  
  
Todos: ººU Glups!  
  
Cecil: XDDDDDD, ¿esto es siempre así?  
  
Luarnim: A veces es aún peor. Puedes volver cuando quieras;  
digo, si te apetece repetir... sólo dilo.  
  
Chibi-Lara: -w- Pesfesto, y ya que tenemos todo aclarado,  
sigamos con lo nuestro. Kura, Kero, os toca...  
  
Kura&Kero: ¡0 Chí! ¡Contestación a los reviews!  
  
Cecil Gabbiani: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, aquí  
tienes el segundo chap. Y, como dijiste, será sobre  
Blancanieves, pero como la pareja prota son Siri y Rem-rem,  
posh Bellatrix nada (además odio a la muy CENSURA  
MUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY GORDA tanto como a Rowling: entre las dos  
se cargaron a Padfoot TTTT... ¡pero resucitará, ya lo  
veréis!). De todos modos, ganaste y eres el invitado, así  
que...  
  
Mione BPL: Tus deseos son órdenes ;3 (siempre que mis  
progenitores y mi horario lo permitan...)  
  
Paula Moonlight: Una vez más, gracias por las sugerencias  
(especialmente la de Alicia, la tendré muy en  
cuenta...), pero como ya he dicho mil veces, los protas  
serán los mismo, lo siento. ¡Tienes una imaginación  
estupenda, sigue usándola así de bien -w-¡  
  
Aylaxaphania: Me disculparás no actualizar antes, ya  
expliqué los por qués, pero a partir de ahora intentaré  
actualizar más seguido (cada dos semanas, más o menos). Ya  
puedes leer el siguiente w, espero que te guste tanto  
como el primero.  
  
Mortífaga: Tomamos buena nota de tus sugerencias -w-.  
  
Ayesha: ¡Majestad! Es una gloria divina, tú reviewándome...  
ejem, que me voy... po zí, me enrollé más que una persiana,  
pero tenía que contar el cuento. Tu fic "Entre lunas y  
estrellas" sigue genial (perdona que no te reviewee),  
aunque sufro porque sé la traición que sufrirán los canes a  
manos de esa rata maldita (ya sospechaba yo que le gustaba  
Jamsie, no era normal tanta admiración...).  
  
Jenny Flint: Mi reviewadora favorita -w- es mi deber  
pervertir a estas generaciones de lectors inocentes  
(inocentes un rábano frito, pero bueno). Tranqui, no  
pareces idiota, mis parodias se basan tanto en los cuentos  
como en las pelis (porque, obviamente, yo no pongo finales  
trágicos como Hanndersen, el de La sirenita, que mira que  
hace falta ser sádico... UU en fin, era la moda...)  
  
Amarie, magical elf: Jejejejejeje, cuidado con la tripa,  
haz caso de lo que dice la gran Jenny... no comas tierra,  
que luego te salen lombrices en la panza y pasa lo que  
pasa... wkyaaaaaaaa, amas mi fic, soy feliz...  
  
Blackie: No, no se ha acabado, de hecho tenéis para rato...  
depende de cuantos cuentos populares halla que yo conozca.  
Entiendo muy bien tu postura de lectora, pero desde que  
escribo también entiendo por qué se tarda tanto en  
actualizar... UU es duro. Tu deseo no podrá ser cumplido en  
esta ocasión, pero puede que a la siguiente sí (claro está,  
según las condiciones ya dichas). No trabajes mucho, que da  
stress -w-, espero que mi mensaje te llegue sin  
problemas.  
  
Slygirl: Lo siento, pero Snape sufrirá (más o menos según  
el cuento, pero sufrirá), no me cae bien ¬¬... se metía con  
los Marauders, y eso no se lo perdono... sí, mi niña, los  
sly dominaréis el mundo, sí... el 30 de Febrero  
XDDDDDDDDDD.  
  
Kakano: ¡No te me mueras, que me quedo sin tus risas y  
reviews snif, snif y lo lamentaría mucho UU, créeme!  
  
Usagi-Cha: ¿ºº si me acuerdo de ti? Ah, sí, tu eres la  
prima del cuñado de la tía segunda del sobrino de mi abuelo  
-w-... qué va, como olvidarte, Usagi-cha -w- tú siempre  
serás bienvenida y conocida por acá... neh, no te  
disculpes, pero sigue tu consejo (es mu bueno).  
Sí, el abuelo se travestía porque pensó "si soy feo, al  
menos lo seré totalmente..." XDDDDDD, soy mala, lo sé. A  
los padres de Siri, en fin, les pasaba lo que a los de  
ahora: la "criaturita rica" sigue sin irse de casa... a los  
30 años, y siendo sus padres no pueden aprovechar su  
monería (les acusarían de pedófilos incestuosos  
XDDDDDD...). ¿ºº Nunca leíste nada sobre Voldie con tutú?  
Mi niña, baja de las nubes. TODS (casi tods) ponemos a  
Ryddle con tutú cuando lo parodiamos (vete tú a saber por  
qué), y lo puse malva para romper un poco la monotonía...  
siempre lo lleva rosa. ¿Y quién no comprende a Sirius en lo  
que a Remus respecta w?  
Sí, habrá muchos más, y ya veré lo de actualizar más a  
menudo.  
  
¡Besos y saludos a tods vosotr! ¡w¡ me habéis hecho muy  
feliz, nunca pensé que tendría tanta gente reviewándome.  
And now (a veces me sale la vena políglota), Sombras  
mías...  
  
Sombras de Mägo de Oz: Disclaimer; a nuestra amita no le  
pertenecen... nah ¡al cuerno! ¡Síiiiii, son suyos, todos  
suyos (¡tranquilidad, sólo hasta que se canse y los  
devuelva a esa asesina inglesa cuyo nombre no mencionaremos  
para no vomitar!)!  
  
Dedicado a todos aquellos que me leen y esperan  
pacientemente mis actualizaciones ¡Os quiero mucho a tods!  
¡Ojalá no os decepcione (aunque yo sea una pipiola UU...  
TT leedme, plis)!  
  
...= pensamientos.  
...=paranoias de la autora.  
  
  
  
2º Werewolf y los siete críos.  
  
Érase que se era que se será (y quién lo entienda, que lo  
compre), en un país no muy lejano pero tampoco  
relativamente cerca vivía una reina muy bella, muy hermosa  
y muy mala, que en realidad era el rey AVISO. En estos  
cuentos abundarán los tíos que se travestirán por  
exigencias del guión... no se admiten quejas (N. d. A.)  
sólo que éste simuló su muerte para poder seguir siendo  
reina después de una operación de cambio de sexo.  
  
Este rey... digooo, reina, poseía un espejo que decía  
siempre la verdad (siempre que le convenía, se entiende) y  
como era una narcisista ególatra (abreviado: presumida) y  
se empezaba a inquietar porque ya no tenía tantos orgasmos  
como antes y su último amante le insinuó que se estaba  
volviendo frígida (tras semejante declaración el chaval fue  
servido como plato fuerte en la cena, literalmente  
hablando. No hay que olvidar que los cortesanos de la reina  
se llamaban mortífagos, y no precisamente por sus caras  
bonitas... y a todo esto ¿a alguien le interesa lo que le  
pasó? De hecho ¿todo esto le importaba a alguien?), pues  
siempre le preguntaba la misma cantinela a su espejo.  
  
Voldie: Espejito, espejito, dime ¿cuál es el número de la  
cuenta bancaria del rey Dumbie y quien es la más bella?  
  
Peter: Oh, gran señora, la más magnánima, fabulosa,  
poderosa y... Chibi-Lara: Lamebotas... Pelota... Peter:  
Pero vivo... Sirius&James (por detrás y en tono siniestro):  
No por mucho tiempo...  
Chibi-Lara: ¡OSUWARI! (los tres se sientan) os he dicho que  
estéis quietos cuando os leo un cuento ¬¬...  
  
Voldie: Ve al grano, que tengo hora en la pelu y voy muy  
justa.  
  
Peter: Sólo puedo contestar a (ººGlups!) una pregunta.  
  
Voldie (pensándoselo): Veamos... que me interesa más... las  
arcas empiezan a vaciarse Remus: Sí, y un pepino, cada vez  
las llena más; claro, como no gasta ni en sirvientes, que  
me explota a mí... Chibi-Lara: En serio que te entiendo,  
lobito, pero es necesario para que te quedes con el  
príncipe... Sirius: Además en cuanto estemos juntos pienso  
cargarme al travesti ese incrustándole su espejito en el  
cráneo. Chibi-Lara: Sirius, contrólate, que estás  
asfixiando a Remy-chan...... o saber si soy la más  
bella... lo primero dará satisfacción al pueblo... está,  
claro: dime si soy la más bella.  
  
Peter: Sí, lo sois, a vuestro lado Claudia Schiffer es un  
saco de patatas...  
  
Voldie: ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, me voy a la pelu. (se larga)  
  
Peter:... siempre y cuando la Schiffer tuviese 90 años.  
(por muy cobarde que sea, está obligado a decir la verdad)  
  
La misma historia se repetía día tras día, pero llegó un  
momento en que el espejo empezó a sudar frío y a cagarse  
(no literalmente, pero casi) de miedo. Por culpa de  
Werewolf.  
  
Werewolf era el hijastro de la reina; un apuesto chico de  
piel cremosa, pelo dorado entretejido con mechas plateadas  
y ojos como el oro líquido, una voz suave y dulce y un  
cuerpazo de infarto. La reina, celosa de su belleza (y de  
que siempre le ganara jugando al monopoly), lo obligaba a  
trabajar de criado, pero él seguía siendo dulce y alegre.  
  
Y el motivo de miedo del espejito cojonero era que Werewolf  
se volvió más bello y hermoso que la reina Voldie, y, como  
no podía mentir, temblaba pensando en lo que pasaría cuando  
la bruja... es decir, su majestad le preguntase.  
  
Y así, un buen día (o malo, según se mire)...  
  
Voldie: Espejito, espejito, dime sólo una cosa ¿quién en  
este reino la más hermosa?  
  
Peter: Ehhhh.... antes de que os diga la respuesta,  
recordad, oh alteza, que romper un espejo trae  
muuuuuyyyyyyy mala suerte... y podéis cortaros... y...  
(sólo imaginaos el cuadro: un espejo con el sudor  
corriéndole por el marco y tratando de descolgarse del  
clavo para escurrirse por las cortinas XDDDDD)  
  
Voldie (sonrisa boba): Tú dime.  
  
Peter: Y la reparación cuesta un ojo de la cara... y...  
  
Voldie (sonrisa boba x2): Que sí, tú habla.  
  
Peter: Y duele mucho... y...  
  
Voldie (rayos, truenos, cielo negro, nubes rojas, unos  
diablillos con el cartel "Use Colgate Total"(la típica  
publicidad subliminal) y el monstruo del lago Ness  
preguntando "¿Por dónde para ir a Escocia? ¡Ay! Chibi-  
Lara: Fuera de mi fic, aprovechao ¬¬...): ¡CONTESTA DE UNA  
VEZ, PEDAZO DE CACHO DE RATA EN MINIATURA METIDO EN UN  
MARCO DE TRES AL CUARTO! Aparecen los abogados de "Srek"  
gritando "¡Plagio, plagio!", pero como la autora se cabrea  
con facilidad, posh se ha mosqueado y se los carga. Chibi-  
Lara: A callar...  
  
Peter(cagándose de miedo): Majestad, muy bella sois, pero  
el más hermoso es Werewolf.  
  
Voldie: ...  
  
Voz de azafata cursi y tonta: "Debido a la violencia de  
las siguientes imágenes, emitiremos en su lugar un bonito  
documental sobre la vida del centollo. Gracias."  
Pero como a nadie le interesa un pepino la vida del  
centollo (interesan más cocidos en agua de mar saladita  
y... eh, sigamos), nos cargamos también a la azafata  
gilipollas y nos vamos con Werewolf  
  
El bello joven estaba fregando las escalinatas del  
castillo mientras entonaba una suave melodía con su dulce  
voz.  
  
Rem (a voz en grito): ¡...MIÉNTEME, CONDÉNAME, ENCADÉNAME,  
HAZME TUYO HASTA QUE MUERA DE DOLOOOOOOOOOORR...!  
  
Y dio la casualidad de que en ese momento pasaba el  
príncipe Sirius de Black junto a los muros del castillo y  
lo escuchó. Hipnotizado por la canción, decidió ver quién  
la cantaba. Y parando su Harley de 1200 cm cúbicos, 900 cm  
cuadrados y 500 cm a secas sobre la muralla (sí, en este  
cuento la moto de Siri también vuela), se asomó.  
  
Y miró.  
  
Y babeó.  
  
Y empezó a tener una erecc... resumiendo, que bajó al  
interior del patio con intención de acercarse al lobito,  
quién salió disparado al interior del castillo cerrando el  
portón.  
  
Siri: Oh vaya, ¿qué habré hecho mal? (quizás ir corriendo  
hacia él diciendo "Ven aquí, baby, eres mío" mientras lo  
mirabas con ojos de vicio y lujuria tuvo algo que ver, vete  
tú a saber...) Oh, bueno, arreglémoslo.  
  
ATENCIÓN: Momento romántico y empalagoso.  
  
Siri (saca un guitarra eléctrica de vaya-uno-a-saber-dónde,  
aparecen detrás Lily, Andrómenda y Alice para hacerle coros  
y las luces se apagan dejando un foco sobre el perrito y su  
coro): Aquí va mi canción de amor para ti, baby.  
  
"Cuanto he de esperar,  
para al fin poder hallar,  
la otra mitad de mí,  
que me acompañe a vivir.  
  
Navegué tiempo en un mar,  
De apariencia y ahogué el amor,  
No se puede ocultar,  
El perfume de una flor.  
  
Cuanto me cuesta sobrevivir,  
Cuanto sonreír,  
Sin poder quitarme el antifaz,  
Que me disfraza de normal."  
  
Coro: "Y volveré a buscarte allá hasta donde estés,  
Tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener,  
Alguien en que apoyarme, alguien en el que volcar,  
Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán."  
  
Remus (asomándose al balcón con una sonrisa): "No más miedo  
a entregar,  
Mis labios sin antes mirar,  
No más miedo ha acariciar,  
Nuestro cuerpos y soñar.  
  
Y la mierda con,  
El armario y el diván,  
Si hay que luchar,  
Luchar es educar.  
  
Que en asuntos del corazón,  
No hay reglas de dos,  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales,  
No más güetos, alza la voz."  
  
Coro: "Y volveré a buscarte allá hasta dónde estés,  
Tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener,  
Alguien en que apoyarme, alguien en que volcar,  
Todo el amor que cercenó el que dirán."  
  
Fin del ambiente oscuro, el coro y el romanticismo.  
Volvemos a la tontería de fic que escribe una servidora.  
  
Acto seguido, lo que querían era tirarse el uno encima del  
otro y empezar una orgía de aquí te espero, pero como no  
era posible Sirius: ¬¬ no nos dejaste. James: Sirius, no  
la provoques que es peor. se conformaron con mandarse un  
beso a través de una inocente lechuza que pasaba por allí y  
que lo único que quería era estar lo más alejada posible de  
este fic de locos (pero no podía), con la mala suerte de  
que justo los vio la reina Voldie, la cual no acababa de  
venir de ganar el premio a "La persona más feliz"  
precisamente.  
  
Tras marcharse el príncipe Sirius, la reina decidió  
deshacerse de una vez por todas del rubio grano en el culo  
que tenía (hablamos de Werewolf, no de un grano de  
verdad... nadie tiene el aguante suficiente como para  
examinar el trasero de Voldie), así que llamó al  
guardabosques Hagrid a su presencia.  
  
Voldie: ººU, muy buenas, 4x4x... 4 (XDDDDD), tengo una  
misión para ti. Lleva a Werewolf al bosque y una vez  
allí...  
  
Hagrid: ¿ jugamos al escondite?  
  
Voldie: No.  
  
Hagrid: ¿ al tú-la-llevas?  
  
Voldie: No ¬¬.  
  
Hagrid: ¿ al que-te-pillo?  
  
Voldie: ¡NO! Lo que tienes que hacer es... UU, mira, tú  
llévalo al bosque y una vez allí haz lo que pone en este  
papel (le da un pergamino).  
  
Hagrid: A sus órdenes...  
  
Voldie: Bien (se va).  
  
Hagrid: ºº... pero no sé leer... tanto da, le pediré al  
príncipe Werewolf (que nadie olvide que Rem-rem también es  
príncipe) que me lo lea cuando lleguemos.  
  
Y para el bosque se fueron tan panchos, hasta que...  
  
Hagrid: Alteza ¿podríais hacerme un favor?  
  
Rem: Claro.  
  
Hagrid: ¿Podéis leerme este papel?  
  
Rem: A ver, pone que ºº!...(lo que pone: mata a Werewolf  
y tráeme su corazón. Besitos, machote. Firma: la reina)  
ehhh, U dice que mates aun bicho lo más parecido posible  
a un humano PERO NO un humano y que le lleves su corazón.  
  
Hagrid: Posh ya son gustos, pero vale.  
  
Mientras el ingen... estúp... amable guardabosques  
aporreaba a una inofensiva mantícora que pasaba por allí,  
el lobito salió por patas en dirección al... ejem, bosque  
(obvio ¿no?). Los simpáticos animalitos que por allí vivían  
lo guiaron hasta un castillito llamado Hogwarts que se  
encontraba en medio del Voldie: Di bosque y te echo un  
cruciatus. Chibi-Lara: ¡CRUCIO! Voldie:  
¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....(más tarde) Xx! Chibi-Lara: Vuelve  
a interrumpirme y te echaré uno de verdad ¬¬... Lucius  
(acojonado, a Kura): ¿Uno "de verdad? Kura: ¿wcreíste que  
éste era de los aunténticos? Lucius (todos): ººU...  
socorro... Cecil(y mi staff): XDDDDDDD grupo descomunal de  
árboles y plantas. Pero cuando entró...  
  
Rem: ¡La madre del amor hermoso, esto no es una casa!¡Es el  
Museo del Polvo y la suciedad en plena exposición! (Levanta  
un par de túnicas del suelo) y por el tamaño de esto,  
intuyo que los habitantes son una panda de adolescentes  
descontrolados en plena tormenta hormonal (elemental, mi  
querido Moony). En fin, quizás si limpio un poco me dejarán  
quedarme. Rem: ¿Otra vez de criado? ¡Estoy harto! Chibi-  
Lara: ¿Quieres quedarte con Sirius o no? Rem: ¿Dónde  
dijiste que está la escoba?  
  
Y nuestro querido principito puso manos a la obra,  
limpiando a conciencia toda la basura: números viejos y  
rotos de la Play Wizard, preservativos, botellas vacías,  
bolsas con drogas, el cadáver del basilisco, su cría Baisy,  
varios cuerpos de... ¿a quien diablos le importa de quiénes  
eran los cuerpos? Finalmente, tras dejar el castillo como  
una patena, subió hasta la torre, donde había varias camas  
(aunque sospechó algo al ver que había sólo 4 o 5 camas y  
en cambio 7 baúles, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y  
necesitamos al prota vivo, así que...) se tumbó en una y se  
quedó roque.  
Entretanto, en una gruta lejana...  
  
Hermione: ¡Harry!¡Draco!  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?  
  
Herm: Hay que cantar.  
  
Draco: ¡No!  
  
Herm: ¡Sí! Venga ¡AIBÓOOOOOOOOOOOO...!  
  
George/Fred: Ni hablar. ¡SILENCIUS!  
  
Herm: ... (gesticulando enfadada)  
  
Luna: Lo mejor es que así tampoco puede deshechizarse ¡a  
menos que tenga un blibber maravilloso!  
  
Ron: Sí, Lunita, sí, tú vete saliendo...  
  
Cortando rollos para no liarnos más que una persiana, los  
siete "adorables" adolescentes regresaron a su hogar  
Harry: ¿Y como podían vivir solos sin que los adultos  
fastidiasen? Chibi-Lara: wSe cargaron al director y  
simularon que se fue de viaje. Draco: Interesante idea,  
tengo que probarla... Harry: U Draco... Draco  
(comiéndoselo con la mirada): ¿Sí, leoncito?¿No quieres que  
tengamos el colegio para nosotros solos?¿No te apetece  
tener una orgía? Harry: ¿Cómo lo matamos? para encontrase  
a un delicioso Werewolf dormido en su torre, el cual se  
despertó.  
  
Rem: Hola.  
  
Draco: Al grano: puedes quedarte y te querremos mucho, sólo  
no preguntes por qué a esto lo llaman la Casa de los Gritos  
cuando es de noche.  
  
Rem: ººU... O.K...  
  
En eso quedaron, y Werewolf durmió con un par de orejeras  
No, Sirius, el cinturón de castidad no es necesario.  
mientras los pequeñines tenían su particular forma de pasar  
la noche (Draco con Harry, Herm con Ron y los gemelos con  
Luna, aunque ésta a veces iba con Harry y Draco; e incluso  
llegaron a juntarse todos en una cama para... bueno, no  
puedo decir para qué, pero os aseguro que no para jugar al  
scrabble precisamente). Y tan ricamente vivieron así una  
semana, pero como se pilla antes a un mentiroso a un cojo  
la reina Voldie descubrió que el corazón que usó para  
hacerse una mascarilla hidratante no era de Werewolf; y no  
le hizo falta preguntarle al espejo cobardica, que va, lo  
que pasa es que cuando te salen granos verdes y lunares  
morados empiezas a sospechar. Por lo que la pregunta "Quién  
es la más hermosa" cambió a...  
  
Voldie: ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL MUY JODIDO?!  
  
Peter: En el castillito del bosque, donde los siete críos  
celebran sus orgías adolescentes.  
  
Voldie: Hm, entonces ya sé que hacer.  
  
Por lo que la muy bruja se vistió con un vestido de  
lunares, se puso una peineta y soltó un  
"¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY!", pero al darse cuenta de que vestido  
de Lola Flores los espantaría en vez de engañarlos, pues se  
limitó a ponerse una túnica negra, engrasarse el pelo y  
alargarse la nariz Sirius: Espérate tú que esa descripción  
me suena... ah, ya sé, es el monstruo Snivellunskenstein  
XDDD. Snapy-pooh: ¬¬ grr... y coger una rana de chocolate  
envenenada. Andando, andando, llegó al castillo justo  
cuando los niños todavía estaban recuperándose de lo de  
anoche y sólo Remus andaba despierto.  
  
Snape: Tjó, tjó... amable jovencito, por favor, dame un  
vaso de agua.  
  
Rem: Aquí tiene, son 500 galeones.  
  
Snape: La leche, a dónde iremos a parar con esta inflación  
de precios... ah, digo, que por ser tan amable te regalo  
esta rana de chocolate.  
  
Rem: - ¡graciaasssssssssssss!  
  
Y nuestro querido licántropo devoró la golosina en menos de  
lo que se tarda en decir "quiddicht", cayendo ipso facto en  
un sueño eterno (es decir, que durará hasta su primer beso  
de amor queblablabla...).  
  
Snape: ¡Sí! Ahora yo seré la más hermosa y podré usar la  
colección de Dior.  
  
Ginny (apareciendo de repente): ¡No, no podrás! (pose  
dramática)¡Yo te lo impediré!  
  
Snape: ¡El Chapulín Colorado!  
  
Aquí teóricamente Ginny lo mataría, pero una garra gigante  
surgió del cielo Snapy-ooh: ¿Otra vez? Chibi-Lara: :D SÍ,  
otra vez. y lo aplastó. Testigos presenciales (Ginny)  
juraron y perjuraron que una voz gritó "¡AQUÍ SÓLO SE  
ADMITEN SUPERHÉROES ESPAÑOLES, QUE EL CHAPULÍN YA SALE EN  
DEMASIADOS FICS!".  
En esto salieron los siete críos y se encontraron con lo  
ocurrido.  
  
Ron: ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Draco: ¿Cobrar el seguro de vida (esperanzado)?  
  
Herm: ... (no le han quitado el hechizo)  
  
Luna: No podemos, tenemos que meterlo en una caja de  
cristal para que venga su príncipe.  
  
George/Fred: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Luna: Jejejeje, gracias a esto (les muestra un libreto  
titulado "Blancanieves según Chibi-Lara.")  
  
Harry: UU, y después parece una mosquita muerta, con lo  
lista que es la muy...  
  
En resumen: que hicieron lo dicho y se dedicaron a vigilar  
el ataúd mientras tenían sus orgías entre hogueras a la luz  
de la luna. Hasta que una tarde...  
  
Sirius (apareciendo con su moto): ¡Por fin! Llevo tiempo  
buscando a esa preciosidad que guardáis en esa caja. ¿Puedo  
llevármelo?  
  
Draco: Si nos alojas en tu castillo dándonos un ala entera  
para nosotros solos y no preguntas que hacemos.  
  
Sirius: Hecho, siempre que podamos apuntarnos a vuestras  
orgías (cabe señalar que estaban en medio de una cuando  
Siri-boy llegó).  
  
Draco: Trato hecho.  
  
Harry: Bésalo, vamos.  
  
Poniendo labios a la obra, Sirus despertó a Werewolf. Sólo  
que en vez de beso-cursi-tipo-mariposa fue un morreo de  
agárrate y no te menees. Y ya que estaban en medio de lo  
que estaban e interrumpir está feo, ya os imaginaréis en  
que acabó la cosa...  
  
Sirius y Remus se casaron y vivieron en el castillo de  
Sirius con los críos. ¿Hace falta especificar que hicieron  
durante el resto de sus vidas? (pista: no rima con "y  
comieron perdices").  
El espejo fue dado como regalo de bodas a la pareja por la  
recién instaurada república Mortífaga (aprovechando la  
muerte de la reina sin herederos) y pasó el resto de su  
vida en peligro de ser hecho añicos por los niños. ¡Que se  
joda!  
La feliz pareja ni siquiera tuvo que gobernar, ya que el  
rey Dumbie se hizo cargo de todo.  
  
Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. No se olviden de reír, y  
etcétera, etcétera para todos.  
  
  
  
Todos: ¡Otro, otro, otro!  
  
Chibi-Lara: Nop, ya sabéis las reglas: el próximo dentro de  
dos semanas.  
  
Lily: ¿Y piensas hacernos dormir dos semanas?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Sí -w-. Cecil, sube a la plataforma.  
  
Cecil (sentándose junto a la autora en un sofá de nubes que  
ésta hizo aparecer): Vale, y ahora?  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡IDUS DUPLICA SOMNUS! Listo, procura no  
pisarlos al salir.  
  
Cecil: ¿No podría quedarme esa noche?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, lo sabes. Sólo  
reviewame diciendo hasta cuando quieres estar w.  
¡Y aquí el segundo y ansiado cuento! Ya sabéis que hacer si  
queréis, como Cecil, acompañarnos en esta casa de locos.  
Los siguientes cuentos a elegir son:  
  
El lobito de mar (si te gustó la Sirenita no te la puedes  
perder. También podéis votar si lo queréis con parodias de  
dos de las canciones de la peli Disney o no).  
  
Los tres hechiceritos (los tres cerditos acabaron  
convertidos en el lacón, los chorizos y el jamón de la  
cena. OJO: no os imagináis el final, es "algo" diferente  
3).  
  
Así, pues, querdos niños, A PULSAR EL BOTÓN LILA. He dicho.  
  
Hasta luego, see you latter, aur revoir, matta ne, namarië,  
ata logo,... 


	3. El lobito de Mar

En donde siempre, se ve a tropocientos personajes (naaah,  
son solo veinti algo) sobando bien a gusto. Sólo el  
sacrificado staff de la loca autora está despierto y  
hablando con Cecil.  
  
Cecil: Pues realmente llevan así dos semanas...  
  
Luarnim: Ah, ¿pero creíste que lo dijo de chiste?  
  
Cecil: Sinceramente no.  
  
Logan: Je, como si no la conociéramos.  
  
Jaqui: Pero no es muy buena con los hechizos, ¿no?  
  
Cecil: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Jaqui: A que si los pisas o los sacudes, los despiertas.  
  
Kura. Mentira.  
  
Jaqui: ¿De veras? ¿Y cómo sabes que es mentira?  
  
Kero: Porque lo comprobamos.  
  
Sombras de Mägo de Oz (repartidas por toda la sala con  
remedios y vendas): Hum, a ver, Draco necesita algo para  
bajarse la hinchazón de la cara... (otra)¡hey, aquí Cho  
tiene una mordedura de serpiente bastante fea!... (otra  
más)¿oíd, alguien tiene una burbuja de oxígeno? ¡Voldy  
tiene toda la pinta de haber sido semi-estrangulado!  
  
Luarnim/Logan/Jaqui: ¬¬U... ¿no os pasasteis un poco  
tratando de comprobarlo?  
  
Kura/Kero: Ejejjejejeje...  
  
La autora en su forma Chibi entra seguida por una dulce y  
adorable jovencita de doce años vestida con un pijama de  
pantalón azul vaquero y parte de arriba blanco (lo siento,  
no pude resistirme a ponerte como Sarah, de Labyrinth, si  
no te gusta te cambio).  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Wooooolassssssss! Ya volví, fui a recoger a  
nuestra invitada. ¡Os presento a Sara-Ginny! Esteeee...  
¿puedo decirte sólo Sara?  
  
Sara: Claro.  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Guay! Ops, madreeeeee, pero que pasó mientras  
dormían. ¿Hubo un terremoto o algo?  
  
Kura: Emmm... ¿por qué?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Como la mitad van vendados y no con buena  
pinta...  
  
Kero: Naaaah, eso es por pasar dos semanas sin dormir. (hay  
que aclarar que tanto Kero como Kura están sudando frío y  
rezando a todos sus egipcios dioses para que la autora no  
les descubra).  
  
Chibi-Lara: Ahhhh, pues despertémoslos. ¡FINITE SOMNUS!  
  
Todos se despiertan, quejándose de tal y cual, Pascual, y  
de tonterías varias.  
  
Siri: Mira, no me importa esperar, pero en vez de  
dormirnos, ¿no podríamos pasar el tiempo como los protas  
del anterior chap. su vida?  
  
Chibi-Lara: Weeeeno, si os portáis bien me lo pensaré...  
  
Siri: Genial, jejejejejjee, ya verás, mi lobito...  
  
Rem (ruborizado de tal forma que el pelo de los Weasley  
palidece de envidia): Paddy...  
  
Chibi-Lara: Jaqui, mientras acomodo a los invitados,  
responde a los reviews, porfa...  
  
Jaqui: ¡A la orden!  
  
Sara-Ginny: Controla esos ataques, mi niña, que no quiero  
quedarme sin lectora. Emh... ¿dijiste que tu perro empezó a  
mordisquearte? Yo tengo un fox terrier que hace lo mismo.  
Como ves, es el cuento que querías, y síp, habrá canciones.  
Procuraré que salga Prongsy un poco más a menudo, pero ten  
en cuenta que el prota no es él, así que... jijijijiii,  
pensaba que lo de acabar pisando siempre a Snapy-pooh iba a  
cansar a la gente, me alegro de que te guste. De hecho,  
estoy pensando en aplastarlo en todos los cuentos.  
Snapy: ¡No!  
¡Sí!¡MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAACOF... cof, cof... ejem, mi risa  
psicópata, UU' siempre me da tos.  
  
Litus-Jinchuu-San: ¡Vaya! ¿Soy la primera que lees? ¡Que  
kawaii! Jejejejeje, po'zí, versioné la de "Bajo del mar",  
me leíste el pensamiento. ¡Ya me contarás que te parece!  
  
Jenny Flint: ¡Wolas, wapísima! Uy, lo siento, no pretendía  
ofender a nadie con lo del Chapulín, lo escogí a él porque  
Ginny es pelirroja y lleva el pelo a la altura de los  
hombros (por lo que parece una capucha) y porque,  
efectivamente, se lo menciona a menudo en los fics; perdón  
a aquells que se han sentido ofendids. ¡Síiii, tu publi  
ha servido de mucho!¡Gracias 0! Hum ¿el herrero de Wotton  
Mayor? No lo conozco, pero ya miraré a ver que sale. Quizás  
sí pueda ajustarlo a mis "perversos" fines, jejejejejeje.  
¡Cuídate tú también, mi niña!  
  
Usagi-cha: ¿Yo? ¿Enfadarme contigo? ¡Jajajajaja, ay mi  
niña, que buen chiste! Ah, que no es un chiste Oo... posh  
no, no lo estoy en absoluto. ¿Te apellidas Lara? Jeje, que  
guay, yo tenía un amigo que también se apellidaba Lara de  
primero, siempre nos tomaban el pelo con eso cuando éramos  
niños.  
¿Limpiar cosas curiosas Oo? ¿A que te refieres, al espejo  
cobardica? Síiii, ellos sí que sabían aprovechar las  
noches, y no, que yo sepa no se cansaron, pero se lo puedo  
preguntar...  
Siri: Antes de que preguntes: no, no nos cansamos para nada, ni nosotros ni los críos.  
Ya ves U... ¿Hermosa? (mira hacia todos los lados) ¿Yo?  
(super-hiper-mega-blush) Gra-gracias, tú también eres  
preciosa, Usagi-cha...  
  
Mirana: ¡Hei, que alegría ti por aquí! ¡Actualización  
inmediata, as túas ordes! Agora en serio, farei o que  
poida, pero dentro dunha semana teño exámenes finais e  
estarei un chico ocupada... Hahahaha, escollín esa canción  
pola "mensaxe" que leva, hehehehehehe...  
  
Lady-Weasley-o2: ¡Hola! Me alegra tener nuevs lectors.  
¿Por qué dentro de dos semanas? wU Bueno, porque no puedo  
ir más ápido. Doy una semana para votar y en la otra  
escribo, así que... noooo, me harás sentir culpable TTTT,  
no quiero que por mi culpa tengas ojeras. Jejeje, casi no  
entra tu review, iba a publicarlo cuando llegó. ¡Espero que  
este chap. también te guste, y sueña con las musas del  
yahoi!  
  
¡Mis querids reviewadors! ¿Qué haría yo sin vosotros? ¡Os  
quiero mucho! ¡Este capítulo os lo dedico a tods vosotrs,  
lindas personitas que os tomáis las molestias de leerme!  
¡Que disfrutéis del espectáculo!  
  
(...)= paranoias de la autora  
¬...¬= pensamientos.  
  
0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
o0o0o0oo  
  
3º El lobito de mar.  
  
Lalalalaralalaralalalá, laralalaralaaaaa(canción del  
principio, ya sabeis cual)... érase una vez, que un bajel  
lleno de marineros aullador... eh, cantores, surcaba las  
aguas mientras la tripulación al completo ladrab... este,  
cantaba para dejar sordos a los bichitos marinos que tenían  
la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino del barquito. Y a  
bordo iba nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Siriuseric,  
al que todos llamaban Sirius para abreviar, acompañado de  
su consejero "Ojoquememareoenelmarloco" Moddy, el cual esta  
apoyado en la baranda vomit... disfrutando del paisaje,  
mientras el príncipe se divertía convirtiéndose en un perro  
enorme y mordiendo a los marineros.  
  
Moddy: Príncipe, no hagáis eso...  
  
Siri (destranformándose después de pegarle un bocado a la  
pierna del capitán): ¿Por qué?  
  
Moddy: Porque habéis hecho escapar a nuestra cena.  
  
En efecto, el enorme(enano) pececito de colores al que  
todos miraban con pinta de muertos de hambre que portaba el  
capitán acababa de saltar de vuelta al agua aprovechando el  
despiste de todos.  
  
Siri: Bah, da igual, nunca me ha gustado el pescado.  
  
El pececito, muy aliviado, nadaba a toda leche hacia el  
castillo del Rey Tritonbledore, donde se celebraba un  
concierto al que todos estaban invitados (Pececito:  
Invitados, y una aleta, amenazó con comer fritos a los que  
no fuesen al rollazo ese... Chibi-Lara: Oye¿y tú de donde  
sales? Pececito: ¿Qué te creías, que me iba a quedar en el  
cuento de una tarada? Chibi-Lara (lo agarra por la cola y  
lo incrusta en las páginas del libro): Pues lo cierto es  
que sí, fíjate tú que casualidad...). Cuando todos  
estuvieron sentados, un pequeño caballito de mar con  
gorguera al cuello (Chibi-Lara: He dicho gorguera, no una  
soga de ahorcar... Harry/Ron/todos los menores: Venga, para  
una vez que podemos asfixiar a Ernie porque tenemos  
excusa... Chibi-Lara: A ver si os voy a asfixiar yo a  
vosotros por interrumpir...) carraspeó y dijo:  
  
Ernie: ¡Ejem, ejem! Primero: PARAD DE TIRARME COSAS, QUE  
NOS SOY LA UMBRIDGE CARASAPO, JODER. (paran de arrojarle  
objetos) Así mejor... ¡Su Majestad, el Rey-Director  
Tritonbledore!  
  
¡Tatatachán chan, tachán...! El Rey apareció montado en ¿un  
calamar gigante y llevando un tenedor gigante también?  
¿Aquello era un concierto o una fiesta con pulpo a la  
gallega por menú? Posh no, que pena... ejem, que me  
pierdo... la cuestión es que entró e hizo un amplio círculo  
mientras el caballito pomposo... digo, de mar, anunciaba  
a...  
  
Ernie: Y la distinguida prefecta-compositora de la corte...  
¡Felicia Ignacia Crustácea Anastasia Lilyastiana! (tuve que  
ver esa parte tres veces pa coger el nombre entero XD).  
  
Y una monísima jovencita del tamaño de un cangrejo, vestida  
con el cuerpo de un cangrejo, calzada con dos escarpines  
rojos como los cangrejos, usando las pinzas como mangas del  
traje, de pelo rojo y ojos verdes entró montada ¿en un  
grindylow? ¿Pero que cuernos...? Ah, que quedaba más  
moderno... ehm, la cangrejita Lilyastiana (llamada Lily  
para acortar) se acercó con su montura al Rey para hablar.  
  
Lily: Su Majestad...  
  
Dumbie: ¿Sí, Lilyastiana?  
  
Lily: ¿De veras cree que es correcto organizar un concierto  
de múscia con los repelent... ejem, con sus encantadores  
hijos?  
  
Dumbie: Oh, claro (sonrisa-profident marca "encantado de la  
vida"). ¿Qué tipo de canción escogiste?  
  
Lily: Ópera, su Majestad.  
  
Dumbie: ¿Oo y mis pequeños se mostraron de acuerdo?  
  
Lily (en bajo para sí) como si les hubiese pedido la  
opinión en vez de amenazarlos con un cruciatus... (en alto)  
porrrrr supuesto, su Majestad, estuvieron encantados.  
  
Lily acompañó al Rey hasta su palco y después bajó hacia el  
equipo de música de última generación (¿qué?¿esperábais una  
orquesta, acaso?), se colocó de DJ y comenzó. En el  
escenario aparecieron tres conchas gigantes, dentro de las  
cuales estaban los seis hijos de Dumbie, dos por concha  
(Draco: Vaya con el viejo, conque seis hijos más uno ¿eh?  
Harry: Síii, me pregunto cómo engendró a tantos... Chibi-  
Lara: ¬¬ ya que tanto te interesa el tema, te aviso que  
como no os calléis me encargaré de que vosotros dos no  
podáis engendrar en la vida por falta sistemática de lo  
necesario. Ambos: Oo... glups...) algo-mucho-bastante  
encabronad... molestos. Entonces las conchas se abrieron  
y...  
  
Draco: ¡Fíigarooooooooo...!  
  
Harry: ¡Fígaoooooooooo...!  
  
Ron: ¡Fígaro, fígaro, fíiiiiiiiiigaro...!  
  
Dean: ¡La done é mobile...!  
  
Seamus: ¡...cual piuma al venteroooo!  
  
Neville: ¡Tarirarachento, e di pensiero!  
  
(Los seis personajes miran a la autora con no muy buena  
cara... abreviando, que si las miradas matasen, a estas  
alturas nuestra querida escritora sería un concentrado de  
fantasmas. Sin embargo, como ella tiene el control, pues se  
tienen que jo... robar y seguir cantando).  
  
Draco: ¡Somos los chachipirulis hijos de Dumbieeeee...  
  
Harry: ... el padre ¬hijoput...¬ amoroso que nos llamó...  
  
Ron: ...como le salió del cu... de salva sea la  
parteeeeeee...  
  
Dean: Cantando con nosotros hoy nos acompañará ¬el  
pobre¬...  
  
Seamus: ... por gracia, trabajito y tesón ¬que ojalá la  
pesquen y la cuezan¬ de Lilyastiana...  
  
Neville: nuestro hermano ¬el otro condenado a picota¬  
Remúsieeeeeeeeellllll...!  
  
Se abre una concha que acababa de aparecer en el escenario  
y que estaba (Lily: ¡Vacía! Chibi-Lara: Jijiijijiji, tú  
espera...) ocupada por un joven tritón de ojos dorados,  
pelo rubio miel y una preciosa cola verde, vestido con una  
túnica también verde a juego con la cola, y curiosamente  
lleno de cadenas (Lily: ¿De cadenas? Dumbledore: Ví la peli  
original, jiijijijijijiji...).  
  
Rem: ¡...Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado  
brilla el sollllll, y ríen todos menos yooooooo... que  
ahora soy un reo más pidiendo a gritos la  
verdaddddddddddd...!  
  
Lily se llevó las pinzas a la cabeza, los seis chicos se  
esfumaron en un decir quiddicht, el público se horrorizó y  
todos miraron a Tritonbledore, quién en esos momentos  
hubiese podido competir con Galadriel por el puesto de  
"Gusiluz de Año".  
  
Un rato más tarde, en la sala del trono...  
  
Lily: ¡Como pudiste, Remus (lo llaman así para abreviar),  
has estropeado completamente mi carrera musical! ¡Y encima,  
sabe Neptuno de donde aprendiste esa canción humana!  
  
En esto entró el pez amarillo-azul Peterder(el petardo XD),  
el amigo de Remusiel, dispuesto a defenderlo(sí, aquí por  
una vez es buen pez)...  
  
Pet: ¡No fue su culpa, se la pegó Jamesdle, que siempre la  
tararea!  
  
...aunque lo que hizo fue meter la aleta.  
  
Tritonbledore: ¡¿Subiste otra vez a la superficie?!  
  
Rem: No pasó nada. Por cierto, Lily, James dijo que  
vinieses la próxima vez...  
  
Si Lily ya de por sí es un cangrejo rojo, ni os cuento como  
se puso.  
  
Trit: ¡Tú no vuelves a subir a la superficie, jovencito!  
  
Remus, llorando, se larga seguido de Peterder.  
  
Tritonbledore: No sé que hacer con él.  
  
Lily: Cierto, su Majestad, a este paso descuidará sus  
estudios. ¡Bajará su nota media! (le da un soponcio sólo de  
pensarlo).  
  
Tritonbledore: Lo que necesita es una supervisión constante  
de la mejor alumna y prefecta...  
  
Lily: Uy, acabo de recordar que tengo que estudiar para  
Aritmancia, jeje, que pena...  
  
Tritonbledore (la agarra, la pone en una cuchara a modo de  
catapulta y la dispara hacia donde se fue Remus): ¡Cuídalo  
bien 0!  
  
En fin, le había tocado la china, así que siguió al  
rebelde, precioso y maravilloso joven hacia la Cabaña de  
los Gritos, donde Remus se transformaba en licántr.., ¿QUÉ?  
¿Quién ha cambiado el libreto? Ups, que me equivoqué al  
cogerlo, ejejejee nnU... lo siguió hasta su cueva secreta  
(Lily: Síii, secretísima, si tenía un cartel luminoso en  
color fosforito al lado que ponía "Cueva secreta de  
Remusiel"). Dentro, el tritón estaba sentado en un sillón  
con electromasaje, con una cadena de música a todo volumen  
y con el DVD de "Buscando a Nemo" en la pantalla plana de  
30 pulgadas. Lily se horrorizó, no porque todo aquello  
proviniese de la superficie, sino porque... ¡NO ESTABA  
ESTUDIANDO!¡NO HABÍA UN SOLO LIBRO DE REPASO EN LA  
ESTANCIA! En resumen, se quedó petrificada mirando a Remus.  
  
Rem: Estoy harto de mi papá y de esa cangreja pesada. ¿Es  
que no pueden entender que no sólo quiero estudiar?  
  
Iniciando la canción.  
  
Rem: "¿Qué tengo aquí?  
Que muggle es,  
Un montón de morralla que descubrí;  
Que es muy obvio decir  
¡que sucios son los de allí (señala arriba)!  
Que es lo que ves  
A tu alrededor,  
Menuda chorrada, que tonta canción,  
Porque si no lo sé yo  
No lo saaaaabe ni Dios.  
  
Chorraditas así tengo miles,  
Aunque no quiera ni sepa que son.  
Menuda tontada, ¿no?  
En fin, la autora manda.  
Porque yo, en verdad,  
No aguanto máaaaaaaaaaas.  
Yo quiero estar con un lindo can,  
Y con él bailar una sexy danza,  
Con mi perrito ojos de mar.  
¿Qué de quién hablo? Posh no lo sé.  
  
Sólo nadar no es original,  
Quisiera tener un par de piernas  
Y salir y bromas tramar.  
¿Con quien dices? ¡Con élllll?  
Cuando escaparé  
a un sitio mejor  
ese lugar, allá, en el que el Sol  
nunca se vá.  
Yo llegaré,  
Ya lo veráaaaaaas.  
  
¿Qué debo dar  
para vivir fuera del agua?  
¿Qué hay que pagar  
para una noche con el disfrutar?  
Y me da igual  
Lo que dirán  
El viejo carca y los profes.  
Harto ya estoy  
De ser prefecto.  
¡Basta yaaaaaaa!  
  
Ohhh, que él me enseña lo que hay  
Por hacer.  
Bromas, trastadas, y si me recuesta  
En su cama...  
Jeje, ya se verá.  
¿Lo podré  
veeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr?  
Me largo ya,  
No puedomás,  
No pienso volver,  
No me detendrán.  
Ni mi papá,  
Nadie del mar  
Me podrá pararrrrrrrr..."  
  
Lily: ¡QUE TE LO CREES!  
  
Rem: Anda, Lily, tú por aquí...  
  
Lily: A ver, a ver(se pone unas gafas y saca el libreto de  
"La sirenita según Chibi-Lara")... según esto, yo te suelto  
una bronca y todo eso, pero vamos algo justos de tiempo,  
así que pitando para arriba, que tienes un príncipe que  
salvar.  
  
Dicho y hecho, salen a la supericie y Remus se sube al  
barco y se sienta en la cuerda del ancla mirando al  
hermoso, bello, maravilloso, hermoso, atractivo, apuesto,  
¿mencioné hermoso? príncipe Siriuseric bailando de forma  
sensual. Entonces comenzó una fortísima tormenta (Voldy: A  
ver si me aclaro, en una noche estrellada y despejada  
empieza una tormenta porque sí. Chibi-Lara:   
cooooorrecto. Voldy: De que me sorprendo...) y el barco se  
descontroló, le cayó un rayo encima y todos tuvieron que  
salir por patas. Pero el pobre Sirius se cayó del bote  
salvavidas (Siri: ¡Mentira! Moody me empujó y Remus tiró de  
mí. Chibi-Lara: No protestes que bien lo disfrutaste  
luego.) y se hundió en el mar ¬matarilerilerile¬, para ser  
rescatado por la reencarnación masculina de Afrodita (Herm:  
¿Pero no lo rescata Remus? Chibi-Lara: ¬¬ tu eres muuu  
lenta pillando las metáforas, ¿no?), quien lo llevó hasta  
una playa.  
Amanecía cuando Lily y Peter llegaron a la playa, sólo para  
ver a Remusiel practicándole el boca-a-boca a Sirius y a  
Sirius fingiéndose inconsciente mientras le pasaba los  
brazos por la cintura.  
  
Lily: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Y se lanzó hacia la cola de Remus para tirar de él de  
vuelta al agua. Justo en ese momento llegó  
"Ojoquememareoenelmarloco" Moody buscando a Sirius.  
  
Moody (pensando): ¿No se supone que no se tenía que ver a  
Remus? (en voz alta, fingiendo que Moony no está) Oh,  
príncipe, que "gran"(toma ironía sarcástica) alegría  
comprobar que estáis sano y salvo, volvamos al castillo.  
  
Siri: O.K, vamos mi lindo tritón.  
  
Moddy: ¬¬U sí, yo también te quiero.  
  
Siri: No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a él.  
  
Moody: príncipe, si no hay nadie más.  
  
Siri: Sí hay.  
  
Moddy: ¬¬ que no.  
  
Siri: ¡QUE SÍ!  
  
Moddy (le da con un pedrusco en la cabeza y lo deja  
K.O.)¡QUE NO, Y VÁMONOS DE UNA VEZ!  
  
Lily (arrastrando a Remus al agua mientras Remus clava las  
uñas en la arena y va dejando un surco): Yo me ocupo de  
éste, haremos como si no nos hubiésemos visto.  
  
Moddy: O.K, suerte.  
  
Y así que se fueron cada uno por su lado. Pero Remusiel,  
coladito hasta los huespinas (huesosespinas) por el  
príncipe Siriuseric, ya no estudiaba y se la pasaba  
deshojando anémonas al compás de (Ginny: ¡Yo sé! Al de me  
quiere, no me quiere... Chibi-Lara: Si te gusta ser  
pelirroja no vuelvas a interrumpir con idioteces.) "me  
quiere, me quiere mucho, nos acostaremos dentro de nada".  
Por lo que sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar más rápido  
que la popularidad de los políticos en general, y Lily se  
propuso impedir que eso pasara.  
  
Lily: Anda, Remus, deja ya eso. Que tienes que pensar en  
tus estudios.  
  
Rem: Déjame ver: por un lado los ÉXTASIS y por el otro el  
ÉXTASIS que me hará sentir Sirius en la cama.... buf, pero  
que difícil elegir (¿no querías ironía? Pues toma tres  
tazas)...  
  
Lily: Escúchame, te lo explicaré cantando. ¡Música,  
maestro!  
  
De la nada aparecieron miles de seres marinos voluntarios a  
ayudar a Lilyastiana con su cancioncita, mientras que la  
propia Lily agarraba un micrófono y era iluminada por los  
focos de dos anguilas eléctricas.  
  
Lily: Tú crees que en otros lados  
Los estudios mejores son,  
Y sueñas con ir arriba,  
Que gran equivocación.  
  
¿No ves que nuestros estudios  
no tienen comparación?  
¡Que puede haber allá afuera  
mejor que una evaluación!  
  
Bajo del mar,  
bajo del mar,  
Estudias contento, siendo prefecto  
Eres feliz.  
  
Ahí andan de juerga sin parar,  
Armando bulla pa no variar,  
Mientras nosotros bien repasamos  
bajo del mar.  
  
Aquí somos muy felices  
Con nota todo aprobarás.  
Allá todo es muy triste  
Te distraes y luego catearás.  
  
El hacer bien los deberes  
Rarísimo suele ser,  
Como caigas en sus redes,  
Fijo, vas a suspender.  
  
Bajo del mar,  
Bajo del mar,  
Nadie es un pelmazo, ni un coñazo,  
Ven a estudiar.  
  
Si no deseas catear,  
Bajo del mar te quedarás,  
Y sin problemas, entre estudiosos  
Te examinarás.  
  
Bajo del mar (Coro: Bajo del mar)  
Bajo del mar (Coro: Bajo del mar)  
Hay siempre clase en nuestro cole  
Ven a estudiar (Coro: A estudiar, la, la, la)  
  
La manta raya enseñará,  
El esturión se le unirá,  
Siempre al estudio, estudio marino,  
bajo del mar.  
  
Hoy toca Pociones,  
Hoy Transformaciones  
Y en Encantamientos presta atención,  
Tendrás Aritmancia y Adivinación,  
Disfruta tu evaluación.  
  
Clases de Herbología,  
Y de Astronomía,  
Defensa después  
Y Vuelo una vez,  
Runas, Criaturas y que más pedir,  
¡que siga la función!  
  
(Aquí va un cachito de música donde podemos apreciar un  
primer plano del dulce sirenito panza arriba sobre la roca  
y sobando bien a gusto).  
  
¡Sí! Bajo del mar (Coro: Bajo del mar),  
bajo del mar (Coro: Bajo del mar),  
hay profesores, son los tritones,  
ven a estudiar.  
  
Para que quieres fiestear,  
Si ya nos van a examinar  
Hay examinadores, son tiburones,  
Ven a estudiar.  
  
Y recuerda esto  
¡SOMOS PREFECTOS!  
Bajo del mar.  
  
La biblioteca ayuda mucho,  
Y los maestros llenan el estudio  
Para que repases en la Academia,  
Bajo del maaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...  
  
Para finalizar to Dios en una pose mu chula, pero ya hacía rato que Remus había salido disparado seguido de Peterder ante el temor de caer bajo la maligna hipno-canción de Lilyastiana. Hete aquí pues, que desesperado por reunirse con Siriuseric, decidió acudir al Brujo del mar (Herm: Momentito, yo de pequeña vi la peli y te has saltado un cacho. Chibi-Lara: Primero: yo me salto a la torera lo que me salga de ahí donde la espalda finaliza, y segundo: esto se basa tanto en el libro como en la peli y los ratos petardos y sin chiste me los como enteros ¬¬. Y ahora cállate, sabelotodo.), un desprec.. miser... asquer... ehhh, maldit... extravagante señor que se dedicaba a hacerle favores a la gente a cambio de un alto precio más IVA (no se admiten cheques ni tarjetas de crédito). Acompañado, para su gracia (desgracia) de Peterder y Lilyastiana. Nadando que te nadarás llegaron al hogar del Brujo: un extraño, rarísimo y curioso edificio rosado con un gran letrero en luces de neón y letras fosforescentes que ponía "Salón de Belleza Marino: Alta Peluquería".  
  
Rem: Ah, esteeeee... disculpe ¿el Brujo?  
  
Tía Pija, Rosada, Teñida y Con Una Manicura Más Falsa Que Sus Prótesis De Silicona: Segundo piso, osea, arriba, osea, por ahí, osea... ¡CRUNCH!  
  
Rem (la ha golpeado con un pedrusco): Sí, gracias, ya me enteré a la primera.  
  
Subieron entonces al segundo piso y hablaron con el Brujo, llamado Voldie, y con sus mascotas, dos congrios llamados Lucius y Severus (Chibi-Lara: Aunque en mi opinión tenían que llamarse Merluzus y Sardinus, peeeeeeeero... Lucius/Severus: Tú... Chibi-Lara (jugeteando "inocentemente" con su varita): ¿Algo que decir ? Lucius/Severus: Nooo, nada, nada. Chibi-Lara: Me pareció...).  
  
Voldie: Bueeeeeeeeeno, veamos entonces, yo te convierto en humano durante, hummmm... tres horas¡PAF!¡Ay! (Chibi-Lara: ¡Limítate a seguir el guión, imbécil!), digo tres días, y si en ese tiempo el príncipe no te da un buen morreo morirás y me dejarás toda tu herencia.  
  
Rem: ¬no sé yo si Sirius merece tanto sacrifio. Chibi-Lara: Da igual porque voy a obligarte a aceptar de todos modos. O.O ¿Y tú aquí? Chibi-Lara: Leo las mentes, ¿no te lo dije? Grrr...¬ Vale, acepto  
  
Voldie: ¡Estupendo! Y en cuanto al precio...(mira a Remusiel de arriba abajo)  
  
Severus: ¿Una desenfrenada noche en la cama?  
  
Lucius se apartó de su lado justo a tiempo de evitar que la garra gigante salido de sólo-los-dioses-y-yo-sabemos-donde le aplastase también a él. Todos los que presenciaron la escena afirman que una sobrecogedora, potente y encabronada voz gritó: ¡NO VUELVAS A SOLTAR UN SOLO GRAZNIDO!¡Y ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE HAYA SIDO UNA SUGERENCIA, NI TE ATREVAS A ABRIR DE NUEVO ESE AGUJERO DE TU CAROTA AL QUE LLAMAS BOCA!  
  
Voldie: ¬rayos, y yo que pensaba pedirle también ese precio. Chibi-Lara(voz suave e inocente, es decir, peligrosísima al cuadrado). ¿En serio? ¡Noooooo!¡Bromeaba, bromeaba!¬ Eh, no lo que quiero es tu voz.  
  
Rem: Trato hecho.  
  
Y así el hermoso, delicioso, hermoso, encantador, hermoso, divino, ¿mencioné hermoso? tritón se bebió el calimocho embrujado del brujo (con tu permiso, Jenny, y robándote la frase, válgame la redundancia del pleonasmo), el cual le dio unas maravillosas piernas, un delicioso trasero y un paq... un p... un órgano reproductor estupendo. El pequeñísimo detalle que se le pasó fue que no recordó que los humanos se ahogan bajo el agua, por lo que Lily y Peterder tuvieron que llevárselo a la superficie más rápido que si los persiguiera el ministro de Hacienda. Una vez en la superficie nadaron hasta la orilla, donde Remus se tumbó a descansar mientras Peterder intentaba evitar que Lily se suicidara arrojándose a una ola de agua hirviendo.  
  
Lily: ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero suicidarme antes de que el rey Tritonbledore me pille! ¡Seguro que me echa la culpa y me baja la nota a un nueve! ¡ME QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRR!  
  
¿?: Vamos, bonita, no hagas un drama por tan poco. ¡Lo mío sí que es un drama!  
  
Lily: ¡TÚ! ¡Maldita gaviota presumida y cabezahueca!  
  
Jamesdle: Jamesdle para lo que quieras, preciosa.  
  
Peterder: o.O que te pasó en la cabeza.(Cabe mencionar que la extraña gaviota, además de unos anteojos, llevaba las plumas de la cabeza tiesas y revueltas; pero lo mejor era que se había puesto una diadema navideña con cuernos de reno).  
  
Jamesdle: Estética humana.  
  
Lily: Y ridícula.  
  
Jamesdle: Ya sé que te vuelvo loca, no hace falta que disimules.  
  
Remus, entretanto, desesperado por no poder llamar la atención de una furiosa Lilyastiana, la cual estaba muy ocupada masajeando el cuello de Jameslde, obtó por lo simple: les tiró un pedazo de madera.  
  
Lily/James: glglgglglglglg...  
  
Por señas, el sirenito les pidió que le pasasen su túnica, y comenzó a ponérsela cuando una sensual voz lo detuvo.  
  
Siri: No escondas tus tesoros, baby.  
  
Lily: Será pervertido el muypff...  
  
James (tapándole la boca a Lily y casi ahogándola(tened en cuenta que él es una gaviota y ella una cangreja, por lo que la diferencia de tamaño es evidente)): Shh, cállate, que esto va de maravilla.  
  
Y tan de maravilla, que lo único que impidió al príncipe de romper la maldición del Brujo fue el plasta de su consejero llamándolo a gritos. Así que, cogiendo en brazos al bello joven, se lo llevó al castillo. Entretanto, el Brujo...  
  
Voldie: ¡Caracolas, estuvo cerca! Será mejor que intervenga.  
  
Lucius: Señor, por favor, dígame que no nos convertirá en zapatos esta vez.  
  
Voldie: Tranquilo, no lo haré.  
  
Lucius/Severus: Fiufff.  
  
Voldie: Os convertiré en estolas.  
  
Dicho y hecho, los convirtió en dos boas (o estolas) de plumas rosas, hizo una visita al salón de belleza del piso de abajo y salió a la superficie completamente maquillado y vestido de forma sexy... si hubiese sido mujer, claro. Y andando por la playa, se acercó al príncipe Sirius, el cual tocaba su guitarra eléctrica junto a Remusiel con el fin de impesionarlo.  
  
Voldie disfrazado (con la voz robada de Remus): Lalalala, mi amado príncipe, he vuelto a ti.  
  
Siri: ¡Anda ya, tú no eres mi Remus!  
  
Voldie disfrazado:¡Sí lo soy! ¡Tengo su voz!  
  
Siri: Puede, pero yo recuerdo mejor sus apetitosos labios que su voz. (Voldie: Maldición, entonces el Brujo tendría que haberle pedido los labios en precio. Chibi-Lara: Sí, pero es que el Brujo tiene que perder. Harry: Pero si el príncipe ya sabe que Remusiel es Remusiel, ¿y todo el final de la peli? Chibi-Lara. Era tan plasta que decidí cortarlo).  
  
E ignorando muy mucho al Brujo del Mar, Sirius agarró a Remus y le pegó un morreo como no se había visto nunca. El Brujo, con su encantamiento roto, explotó y desapareció, pero la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada pasando a lo siguiente tras el morreo (uséase, que ya andaban los dos desnudos y el príncipe sobre el ex-tritón) como para prestarle atención. Siriuseric y Remusiel se casaron y fueron sumamente felices. Jamesdle y Lily, tras un tortuoso período de amor- estrangulamiento, siguieron sus pasos y tuvieron un adorable gavigrejo al que llamaron Harry. Peterder fue pescado y comido por "Ojoquememareoenelmarloco" Moody, y éste murió envenenado a causa de ello. Lucius y Severus sobrevivieron a todo lo ocurrido, compraron el salón de belleza y lo dirigieron con gran éxito. Y el rey Tritonbledore, que nunca se enteraba de misa la media, tuvo un fuerte empacho de algamelos de limón y se lió con una pez-gata llamada Minerva.  
  
Y colorín colorado, este pervertido cuento se ha terminado.  
  
00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Más, más!  
  
Chibi-Lara: No, por hoy ya tenéis suficientes ideas para usar al acostaros. Así que a la cama, o los cojines, o lo que os dé la real gana.  
  
Todos: Vaaaaaale. (y todos, por unidades, parejas, tríos o grupos, desaparecieron bajo las mantas y se oyeron varios encantamientos silenciadores).  
  
Sara-Ginny: Ha sido...  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¿Muy lento?  
  
Sara-Ginny: Un poco.  
  
Chibi-Lara: Lo sé, y seguramente más de uno querrá ahorcarme, pero justo las dos semanas que puse como plazo me cayeron en los exámenes finales y después tuve los de recuperación de mates y física/química, por lo que no pude escribir y al final ha sido un mes UU. ¡PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS/AS MIS LECTORES/AS TTTT!  
  
Jaqui: Ya, ya, tranquila que ya pasó. Venga, ahora podremos publicidad y te relajas.  
  
Kura: Si te gustan las parodias y quieres reír un rato, conoces un poquito BeyBlade y aprecias la calidad, ¡LEE A JENNY FLINT! ¡Con sus divertidos fic, reirás sin parar hasta que el cuerpo aguante!  
  
Sombras de Mägo de Oz: ¡Hey, esa frase es nuestra!  
  
Kura: Se siente.  
  
Kero: ¡Y ya sabéis, votad al siguiente cuento! ¡Y los ya ganadores, decid si queréis seguir aquí con nosotros! Para la próxima entrega: ¡Elegid entre "Los tres hechiceritos" o "Siriusel y Remusel"(Hansel y Gretel)! ¡Unos finales tan inéditos como descacharrantes! ¡Venga, animaos y pulsad el botón de abajo!  
  
Chibi-Lara: ¡Os espero muy pronto (esta vez sí, de veras, que ya no tengo exámenes ni nada porque... ¡APROBÉ TODO! ¡ESTOY LIBRE COMO UN ÁGUILA!), no me falléis! Y contestadme a unas preguntas, porfa:  
  
1ª ¿Queréis que Snapy-pooh acabe siempre aplastado como hasta ahora? (Ésa es la idea original, pero si os parace repetitiva...)  
  
2ª¿Qué os parece la trama de los cuentos? ¿Demasiado similares entre ellos (aunque los origiales entre ellos lo sean) u os gusta como van?  
  
¡ADELANTE Y REVIEWAD! 


End file.
